Bunny Ranch
by SassyGeminiMom
Summary: WINNER: TwiSlash Unveiled Femslash Contest - Workaholic and Vegas strip club owner, Isabella Swan gets hot and bothered after interviewing a new stripper. How can she release the strain on her libido? AU/AH/OOC/BxA/ Femslash


**A/N: This was a contest entry for TwiSlash Unveiled's Femslash Contest. It is my first attempt at femslash and it WON. ****Thanks so much to all who read, reviewed, voted and supported in general the contest.**

**Special Thanks to my 2 wonderful betas on this: jakeward aka lindalu & Beautiful Distraction. I totally luv you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I don't own the Bunny Ranch, either, but there is a brothel in Vegas called that. Heck, I don't even own any short option contracts of Dell.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"…Whatever, James, just liquidate the damn thing before the price drops even lower. Oh yeah, and sell short the Dell 15 January Calls."

"Bella, nobody is moving on those, are you sure?" _How dare he question me?_

"James, I pay you to execute my orders. Yes, I'm sure."

_Silence. _I could hear the gears in his brain click into place.

"Shit, you know something, don't you?"

"You know I employ a strict privacy code, James. Now, put in my orders and make me some more money, will ya?"

"What about my commission?" _Ugh, here it comes_. "We could discuss it over dinner."

"James, I do not date my employees. And before you pipe up, as my stock broker, I pay part of your salary, so that makes you an employee. Besides, I'm not a prostitute."

"Bella --"

"Don't, James, you'll just piss me off. I'm hanging up now."

For fuck sake! Why must every able bodied man think I'm a hooker because I'm in the business?

_Buzz._ I reached over and picked up the house phone.

"What!"

"Um . . . Ms. Swan, your eleven o'clock is here." _Sigh. Shit._

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just edgy. Thank you. Give me five minutes and send him in please."

I grabbed the glass of ice water off my desk blotter and took a long swig. I hated the desert. It was too damn dry here. I always was thirsty. Alas, the place to be when you owned one of the hottest strip clubs in the country as well as an elitist escort service was Las Vegas – desert hell.

I opened a desk drawer and pulled out a compact for a brief inspection. Looks were everything in this business, no matter what side of the desk you were on. My hair was standing up to today's high of one hundred and seven fucking degrees as well as my makeup.

I was touching up my lipstick when an instant message window popped up on my computer screen.

_U OK BBs?_

Alice. We'd met in high school; Captain of the Debate Team and Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. We were an unlikely pairing from the moment I found her curled up in a bathroom stall crying- afraid she might be pregnant. She was still my best friend on this planet.

We'd gone to the University of Washington – Seattle together, shared a dorm, and then an apartment together. We rushed the same sorority together too. Well, Alice rushed and dragged me along with her. They'd wanted her so badly, but she told them that they had to take me too. She had actually gotten sorority houses to enter into a bidding war for her.

I set my fingers to the keyboard to soothe her worries.

_Yeah, 2 effing hot 2day_

It was about time for her to send the applicant in.

_I like this one . . . B nice?_

_Sigh._ I wondered just who was going to walk through my door.

The door opened and Alice appeared first. She sent me a little smile and a wink.

"Ms. Swan," she announced.

"Thank you, Alice. Hold my calls?"

"Of course."

She stepped aside to allow the sexiest piece of man-meat to enter my office and that was saying a lot. I employed ten male strippers and fifteen male escorts, all meeting a certain level of attractiveness that I required. But this one . . . woof.

All six foot two of him stood with his hands folded in front of his narrow hips. He looked me squarely in the eyes instead of at my tits; they were impressive if I said so myself. Point number one.

_Isn't he just yummy? My tongue wants a taste of those dimples._

This wasn't the first time Alice had messaged me during an interview and it wouldn't be the last. I valued her opinion, even if her taste in men was . . . broad. She readily sent her opinions on the women as well.

Keeping a straight face, I quickly typed a reply.

_Hoor._

Her response was just as quick. To say Alice's fingers were skilled on many levels was an understatement.

_We could always taste him together._

I looked the applicant up and down thoroughly from the confines of my desk, mentally calculating which of my female clients he would appeal to.

I stood and greeted him by extending my hand over the top of my desk. He approached quickly, still not breaking eye contact, and shook my hand steadily. I really hated it when a man daintily shook a woman's hand, like we're too fucking weak to handle their brute, manly strength.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I own the New Moon Club and Twilight Fantasies."

He brought his hands back in front of him after our brief shake and remained standing. I made a mental note that he had some manners or upbringing.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Ah, a southern boy. I made another mental note of which clients would fancy his accent.

"Please, sit for now. We'll handle the verbal part first."

He had a genuine smile and I'll be dammed, dimples meant for licking. I stole a brief glance at my computer screen as I sat.

_It would be just like it was in college._

_You know I always loved sharing with you._

Alice and I had done our fair share of "experimenting" in college. We experimented in lots of things: sex, drugs, alcohol, gambling . . . you name it. She ran our house betting ring and casino night, spliced cable from the frat house next door so we didn't have to pay for it, and was my first, and my only, female lover. That didn't mean we were lesbians; far from it. I guess technically you would call us bisexual. We both preferred men over women, but we both have also been with females; me only with Alice and Alice with Lord knows how many. I sometimes wondered if she was some type of sex addict or something.

"So, Mr. Whitlock, your portfolio is impressive and if I were the CEO of a Fortune 500 company I would be remiss not to hire you. However, we both know that I am not the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, I am the CEO of a strip joint and an escort service, although high class, neither of which you have any experience in, is that right?"

"That is correct, Ms. Swan." When he talked his lips curled ever so slightly making me wonder how they'd look against my skin. I could get used to this whole 'Ms. Swan' thing. His mint julep accent sent shivers straight to my groin.

_Start fantasizing about him yet? You know you want to. Ooh, let me know when he strips._

Was the air conditioning broken in here?

"So tell me then, Mr. Whitlock, why are you here today? If I only hired my employees based on their looks, we could skip to that part of the interview now and get it over it. However, my standards for my employees are higher than that. If my clients wanted run of the mill street whores they could go to any club on the Strip."

_Did you open his portfolio? _

I tried to keep my attention directly on the applicant to see how he'd react to my interrogation, paying little attention to Alice's messages.

He started speaking as a picture of him flashed in my email preview window.

_This one is my favorite._

My eyes were drawn low to the black and white photo. Jasper was depicted, in all his natural glory, lying atop a mechanical bull. His knees were spread, legs dangling down either side. The usual leather of the apparatus was covered in what appeared to be spotted cowhide. His arms were laced over his head, stretching his long, well-muscled torso. His head was thrown back; eyes rolled upwards in apparent ecstasy. Light hair peppered his well-defined pecs giving way to his smooth six-pack abs, leading straight to the somewhat darker hair that adorned a path from his belly button straight to his manhood. Resting comfortably on his belly, slightly curved to his left, was his fully aroused and considerably large cock – with a pink heart photo-shopped around it and a pink lipstick stain next to it. _Alice!_

"…and so I moved to Vegas. Now, I need a job."

_Shit._ I missed every word he said looking at a picture of his penis. _Dammit, Alice._ Some professional I was.

I pulled myself together. "The fact that you arrived with both a resume and a portfolio tells me you were at least smart enough to understand that both were needed." Had he said something about a sick mother? Hmm.

"But, I want to know, straight up, is why, Mr. Whitlock, do you want to be a prostitute?"

He shifted in his seat, not in nervousness, but as if he was making himself more comfortable, which was next to impossible in the chair he was sitting in. My office was adorned with a small, round conference table surrounded by chairs, an over-stuffed chenille chaise accented by soft, fully pillows and two antique wing backed chairs with a small table by the floor to ceiling window. My office was large; those items were not near the door or my desk. No, what was in front of my desk were two, extra narrow, steel and cloth office chairs. I wanted the narrowest chairs I could find as well as the hardest. They sent exactly the message I wanted to convey; don't linger in my office.

"Ms. Swan. Prior to coming here today, I did my own research into your company." His tone was laced with confidence _(sexy)_ with just a hint of annoyance _(sexier)_. "While, yes, your company does not qualify as Fortune 500, I happen to know that your company's annual operating income from last year topped six figures." _Ok, so he picked up my annual report. _"I also happen to know that you offer your employees full health care coverage at no charge to them, which has to be extremely expensive to you as you have less one hundred employees." _He didn't need to know that a few of us business owners pooled together as one to get a discount from the blood sucking insurance agency._ "You mandate periodic health exams, offer complementary gym memberships as well as a clothing allowance, perform random drug tests and cater to one of the elitist clientele list in this state." _Who knew a man who talked business could get me so hot? _I crossed and uncrossed my legs hoping to ease the building tension.

"The particulars of the job are not as important to me as is the reputation and business practices of the company itself." _Is this guy for real?_ "But to answer your question…You have a good company, pay your employees well and seem to take an honest and sincere interest in their well-being. I am not self conscious, so stripping does not bother me. I also happen to enjoy sex very much and do not have a moral issue with offering up my body and services for a prestigious company such as yours." He smiled deviously. "I'm not interested in making this a career, but what better way to make good money along with a 401k and health insurance." _He's not an employee, yet, Bella. You could still fuck him blind right here in your office._

I smiled, slightly, and steepled my fingers while resting my elbows on my desk.

"Take off your clothes, please."

The physical part of the interview went as well as could be expected. It was definitely a lesson in control on my part. That man was H-O-T.

I required all applicants to strip as part of their interview. If they shied away or refused, I rejected them immediately. I sold sex for a living; I needed to see the goods. Besides, anyone can look good in clothes if they know the right tricks. I needed to see what my clients would be seeing. Who knew? Under his tight, black jeans and deep, green button down he could have a thousand tiny little scars all over his body.

Alas, he did not. In fact, he was ab-so-fucking-lutely delectable.

_Buzz._ "Yes, Ms. Swan," my other receptionist replied promptly.

"Can you please come in my office for a minute, Emmett?" He snickered at the double entendre; I knew he would. He's such a seventeen year old boy sometimes.

Emmett was also my ex-boyfriend. Alice and I had met him in college as well, during one of our many sex parties. Emmett and I dated exclusively for a while and parted quite amicably a few months later when I told him he was gay. He tried to deny it, but to me it was pretty obvious. I helped him deal with coming out of the closet and he helped get this business started with his inheritance. Well, it wasn't really an inheritance. His uptight parents pretty much disowned him when they found out he was gay. They paid him out what they thought was a fair inheritance in return for him never contacting them again. He never asked for a penny of it back, though I could pay him in spades now, so I took the money and used it for things like buying health insurance for my employees. Plus he thought it would be the ultimate kick in the teeth to his family to use their money to finance the skin trade.

He in turn, wanted a job. He was the Men's Liaison, and took care of my guys. He made it his business to know their strengths and weaknesses just like Alice did with my girls. They then booked the escort appointments based on the wants of the clients and the available "assets," if you would. It was why my escort service was one of the best. I'd never had a disappointed client and I prided myself in finding the _exact_ man or woman the client was looking for.

All six foot two and two hundred and eighty-five pounds of Emmett came through my door a moment later. To this day, he was one of the hottest men I had ever met and also the sweetest.

"Thank you, Emmett. This is Jasper Whitlock. He will be joining the company for the required probationary period. Please follow up with him with the appropriate tests and paperwork and show him the ropes."

He smiled and undressed Jasper unabashedly. To his credit, Jasper didn't blush or even look away. He just stood up and shook Emmett's hand. "Absolutely, Ms. Swan."

I stopped him before he shut the door behind him. "Oh and Emmett?" He turned to face me. "Please have Alice clear my schedule for the next hour. I'm taking lunch."

He looked at me quizzically. It was unusual for me to actually take an hour for lunch and most days, I just ate something at my desk. He nodded his head slightly and shut the door behind him.

I removed the scarf from the lapels of my jacket. My navy blue designer pant suit suddenly felt stifling hot and uncomfortable. I slipped my feet out of my shoes and padded over the thermostat, turning the temperature several degrees lower. I was flushed and unnerved; I didn't like it. It had been way too long since I'd been that close to someone who affected me so.

I wasn't complaining, really. Work had been busy and very, very good. I just got lost in it all and kinda forgot about taking time to relax and take care of me. You know what they say? You can sleep when you're dead. I just needed a few moments to come off this arousal high and I'd be fine.

I sat back down at my desk and let my mind wander, trying to relax. It didn't work. Each time I closed my eyes, all I could picture was Jasper pounding the shit out of me. Ugh.

There was a soft knock on my door and a moment later Alice peeked in, locking the door behind her.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Her look of concern was touching.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine. Just . . . distracted." I couldn't help but smile.

She walked over to my desk and sat on the corner. She had her naughty schoolgirl outfit on today, as I liked to call it. Her blue and green plaid, pleated skirt rose higher on her thighs when she crossed her legs.

"Can I help you, Alice?" My look was one of questioning; I was too edgy to play games.

She reached out and cupped her hand against my cheek. I tried to turn away, but she held my face put. "You never take lunch. What's wrong?"

I just looked at her. I was struggling internally with too many emotions let loose from a picture of a penis with a heart around it.

"Bella, honey, what's going on?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Alice had always been my confidant. She was always there for me, no matter what. I suddenly didn't want to be alone.

I put my hands on either side of her tiny hips and slid her across my desk until she was sitting in front of me. Then I rested my head on her knees and silently wept.

I felt her tiny hands in my hair removing the pins that were holding it up. It was easy for her to do; she put them there this morning. Alice and I had been sharing a house since we moved to Vegas. We've upgraded a few times and the place we lived in now was lavish and large. I liked having her as a roommate; we each knew when we needed our own space and yet we were close for when it was a Ben & Jerry's ice cream night.

I wrapped my hands tighter around her hips, bringing her closer to me, and laid my head on her lap. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. This action raised her sweater in back slightly and my fingers met her soft skin.

I started making small circles with my fingers over the small of her back. I let out a deep sigh; I hadn't realized how much I was craving human contact. Alice continued to pet my hair, running the strands through her fingers. It both relaxed my muscles and heightened my building need. In an act of boldness, I ran my hands under her sweater and up her back causing her to arch against me.

My face tilted up until our eyes met. Her lips were curved into a small smile on her face and there was a twinkle in her eyes. I hadn't touched Alice like this in years, despite her advances. I always backed out saying that I couldn't date my employees, but I knew in this moment that I had been lying to her and myself all along.

Using the force of my hands on her back, I pulled her down to me. I watched her eyes flutter with desire, but she kept them open; we both did until the moment our lips touched.

Our kiss was gentle at first; a chance to remember what was. My desperation won over quickly and I deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted of the same peach lip gloss she favored in college. I nipped her bottom lip and she opened hers in response. It was like yesterday; each of us remembering the little queues and nuances of the other.

Our tongues met and I felt the tension slide off my body. Alice and Emmett were my constants. Emmett was solely homosexual so our days of "benefits" were long gone. However, he could curl up with a chick flick, cool ranch Doritos and cry over the romance with the best of them. Alice was truly bisexual; she slept with as many women as she did men. Although we had not been together since college, the old tension was still there.

I brought my hands back down her back and ran them slowly up her thighs under her wool skirt and then back down to her knees, repeating the process several times. It was Alice who broke the kiss.

"You haven't touched me like that in years, Bella. Why now?"

I wanted to say all the right things; tell her all the things she deserved to hear, but I couldn't. I pleaded with her with my eyes to understand; there would be plenty of time for talking later.

She nodded slightly and smiled; I knew she would understand what I needed. I brought my hands back to her knees and spread them apart while she unbuttoned her sweater. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was beautiful; petite and feisty, loving and loyal. Her features were delicate with high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes. She looked like some type of elven princess straight out of f_airie_.

My hands clenched her tiny waist and made their way to her lace covered breasts. I flicked the front enclosure between my fingers and freed them from their confine. They were not overly large, but they were highly responsive. My hands cupped them both from underneath while I trailed my thumbs over their peaks; they hardened instantly. Her breathing quickened and her head fell back.

"I've missed this, Ali. I've missed you."

I stood and pressed my body against hers seeking out her lips again. She tasted so sweet, like forbidden fruit. I kept my hands on her breasts, kneading them, molding them to my will. My lips moved across her jaw line to the back of her earlobe and down to her shoulder where I nipped at her flesh. I was rewarded with a small moan.

I pushed her back on the desk and sat in my chair; my need for foreplay forgotten. I reached up under her skirt and slid her matching panties from her. She lifted her bottom for me and wiggled her boot clad feet so I could completely remove them. My breath was coming faster as well as was hers. I was nervous and just a little bit scared. It had been so long, so very long, I feared I'd forgotten everything that she liked.

Placing my hands under her bottom, I scooted her to the edge and spread her wide before me; her boots resting on the corners of the desk. The sweet scent of her arousal permeated my senses and I just stared in awe at the woman spread out before me.

The moments ticked by and I noticed her hands at her breasts; fingers pulling and straining her puckered nipples.

"Touch me, Bella."

The comment was more of a plea than a command. We hadn't been together since college not for lack of effort or persistence on her part. Her hips began to undulate and I couldn't not touch her a moment longer.

I trailed a well manicured nail along the creamy white insides of her thighs eliciting goose bumps over her entire body and a deep moan from her throat. I traced the junction between her legs and her center and then up and around the edges of her well manicured patch of dark hair.

"Dammit, Bella, you tease." Her voice was higher pitched now and breathy. I was doing this to her . . . me.

I wasn't teasing, though, I was remembering, relishing, worshipping. I let my nail slip between her slick folds and ran it over her bundle of nerves. She bucked at the sensation. _How could I have gone so long without this?_

I wanted to go slow; bringing every centimeter to absolute ecstasy, but I also needed a taste. I curled my arms around her thighs, spreading them even wider and used my thumbs to part her swollen lips. I inhaled deeply as I brought my face to her most private place; it was already glistening and dripping in anticipation. Using a long and thorough method, I made one sweep from her entrance to her mound savoring each and every drop she offered. She tasted like ambrosia.

"Ugh, Bella, yes."

I flattened my tongue against her clit using long strokes then switched to the tip of my tongue using short, swirling strokes. She bucked against my face. Her needs hadn't changed after all these years. I moved my tongue back to her entrance and traced the opening all around. I brought my nail back to her nub and flicked it back and forth; slow at first and then faster. She was vocal and responded so well.

I snaked my tongue into her opening, tasting her heat while still fingering her clit. Faster and faster I flicked and tongue fucked her; her pants coming faster, her moans turning to screams. Thank goodness my office was sound proof.

I lavished greedily at her juices, completely lost in the moment. I swerved my tongue upward back to her clit and sucked; softly at first and then harder with each sound that escaped her mouth. I used my nail again; I remembered how much she used to like that sensation in college, to tickle and tease the area in between. She was so wild, completely lost in the sensations; I envied her.

I dragged my finger down and pressed it into her steamy slit. She was slick with wetness, and the heat was heavenly. "Oh, God, yes, yes!" I wasn't sure if it was her or me proclaiming any more.

"Shit, Ali, you're so fucking hot and wet." I added another finger, twisting in and out of her pussy, pumping lightly. Standing again, I used my other arm to lift her torso so I could taste her lips; my face still coated in her essence. She grabbed my hair tightly and licked my face first, cleaning me properly, before our tongues attacked each other.

I had forgotten just how full of passion Alice was and not in a slutty way. She attacked everything she did with vigor, sex not being the exception.

My fingers continued to thrust as my lips trailed kisses to her breasts. Each small kiss elicited a cute mewling from her. I gently lowered her back down to feast on her nipples. They were small and taught. I loved the way the light reflected off of them when they were wet with my saliva.

I twisted my hand and added a third finger to my pumping; my thumb now alternating circles around her clit along with pressure. I started timing my sucking with each inward movement and her cries followed suit. My teeth grazed and nipped each nipple bringing her closer to her climax. Her hands were buried in my hair, holding me close; we both were in ecstasy.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so close."

"That's it, Ali. Feel me fucking you. Gah, you feel so damn good, Baby."

I trailed kisses back up to her lips; I was completely bent over her now and used my free hand to grab and tease each soft breast and each crumpled peak as she reached her climax.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!"

My thumb moved faster and harder against her. I curled my fingers upwards to find the spot I knew would make her cry my name. We were both moving back and forth now; her hips were thrusting, increasing our pace.

"That's it, Alice," I hummed along one taught peak. My hand was getting tired and my thumb was getting sore, but I kept my ministrations fast and hard like I knew she liked it.

"I need you to come, Ali," I grunted as I slammed my fist into her repeatedly. Papers had long since flown from my desktop. One of us had moved my laptop to the floor, though I can't remember who or when we did it.

She was screaming now; lost in the throes of passion – she was beautiful, breathtaking. I bit down hard on her oversensitive nub and wrenched the orgasm from her. I could feel her velvet walls clench around my fingers and she arched her back off the desk, further pressing her breast into my mouth.

Hard sucks became soft licks as I brought her down. One finger exited, and then another, the last run rubbing circles all around as each little aftershock reverberated through her. Heavy panting became short, shallow breaths as she slowly sat back up and I removed my hand from between her legs. We kissed briefly before I brought my hand between our lips to savor her precious taste together.

She pulled me into a hug, or rather slumped against my shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Christ, Bella." My tongue traced the peaks and valleys of her earlobe. "That was fucking amazing." She let out a small giggle and leaned back to look at me.

"You look stunning, Ali, all mussed, tussled and flushed. It suits you."

She kissed the top of my nose. "It's you, Bella. I've wanted you back for so long." Her fingers combed lightly through my hair.

I smiled. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It doesn't matter. What does matter is taking better care of you."

I knew I blushed. She was always thinking of me, always caring, even when I wouldn't let her. I pecked her quickly on the lips. "Stay put." I padded over to the adjoining bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and wet it down with warm water and a little soap. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was shot, but I knew Alice would fix it. Other than my gloss, you couldn't tell that I had spent the last twenty minutes having a 'nooner'. I smiled at my reflection.

When I walked back into my office, Alice was still standing exactly where I left her. She was finger combing her short, spiky hair in the reflection of the window behind my desk. She smiled wide at me and winked as I approached. I pushed the chair out of the way and knelt before her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" She ran her fingers through my hair as I gingerly washed between her legs and the inside of her thighs. I might have let a stray finger steal a few strokes as evident by the surprised hissing sounds she was making. She murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'dirty girl.' I placed a small kiss on her clit before helping her back into her panties and standing back up. We kissed again, deeply, before Alice turned to sit on the chaise.

"Bella, sit. You only have one more appointment today and I pushed it back until two."

"Sure. Is Emmett watching the phones?" I swiped the washcloth over the edges of my desk and went back to the bathroom to put the cloth in the hamper.

I grabbed two glasses from the "bar" area, some ice cubes out of the mini fridge and filled them both with water.

"Yes, he is."

I carried the glasses of water with me as I approached the chaise. Alice was sitting on the end of it. She had propped some pillows at the back and was patting that area for me to sit. I handed her some water and we both enjoyed long sips. I sat against the back of the chaise and Alice pulled my legs into her lap and started rubbing my feet. I laid my head against the pillows and closed my eyes.

**APOV**

Oh, Bella. I should have been paying more attention. Of course you would be working yourself to the bone. No wonder you came looking to me . . . finally.. It's just not "normal" to be around such hot men and women all day and not take some pleasure in that. How I've missed being with you.

But, I had you now, didn't I? I've got you right where I wanted you too; relaxed, off the high of arousal, even if it was mine, and totally off guard for what I planned while you were in the bathroom.

"Mmmm, that feels so good, Alice." I continued rubbing the soles of her feet, then the tops and her toes then working my way slowly up to her ankles and calves.

Bella blindly reached for her glass of water and took another drink. A small droplet of water trailed down her chin. I wanted to lick it off. I did.

"Mmm, Bell, you taste so fucking good." I had crawled over her body so I could lick the water; our legs were now intertwined. She looked at me through hooded lashes.

"You taste pretty good yourself. I can still smell your pussy all over my face," she whispered.

I straddled her lap and began rubbing her arms and shoulders causing her to close her eyes again. I grabbed my glass of water, took a sip, and let an ice cube linger in my mouth. I leaned forward to kiss her, nudging her lips apart with mine and passing her the ice cube. She greedily accepted it.

I grabbed another ice cube in my hand and trailed it along her forehead causing her to shiver. I followed it with small kisses. I knew the alternating sensations of hot and cold would keep her senses heightened.

I passed the ice cube to my right hand and continued trailing it over her face, again following the trail with hot kisses. When I could see that she was really focused on the act itself, I lower my hand, still kissing her face and brought my cold fingers and the cube straight to her nipple.

She hissed and swore and let out a deep, grumbling moan. I ignored her protest and continued to swirl the cube in small circles; it was melting fast against her heated skin. I unbuttoned her blazer with my other hand. I knew she had on nothing underneath it, save for the scarf that had been discarded before I entered her office. She had wanted to wear a camisole under it this morning, but I convinced her that the scarf was enough; sexy and yet sophisticated. No one needed to know she was wearing nothing underneath it; the jacket was long and had several buttons to still look professional.

As the last remnants of the ice cube melted, I brought my lips to the same breast and licked up the dripping water.

I was petite with an athletic build. I had breasts, and I wouldn't say they were small, but they were proportionate. Some might even say pert. But Bella . . . she had some rocking curves. She had a classic hourglass figure which always reminded me of a Bettie Page pinup poster from the nineteen fifties.

She arched her back to meet my sucks while I tried to remove my sweater and bra. She raised her arms and lifted her head slightly. "No, Bella. Just . . . feel." Obeying, she returned her arms to her sides and rested her head, a wide Cheshire grin on her face.

I sat back some and finally removed my offending sweater and designer bra, setting them gingerly on the conference table. Hey, that shit was expensive. I placed a hand on either side of her breasts and pushed them together. Lord, they were a sight. I couldn't help but bury my face between them, giving each large, dark pink nub a thorough tongue lashing, before bringing my tits to hers.

I leaned down and made gentle contact, just peak to peak, but the minute they touched Bella almost bucked us both off the chaise.

"Ugh, fuck, Alice!" Slowly, I grazed mine against hers, back and forth, with each stroke gaining speed. Bella responded in kind with sexy writhes and heavy pants. I leaned in farther for a kiss.

"You have the most amazing tits, Bella, you know that?" I scraped my teeth against her lips and tongue, "You also have the most glorious tongue…," I reached between us to undo the clasp of her pants and cupped her, ". . . and the hottest little pussy in Vegas." Her hips undulated beneath me.

"Too. Much. Clothes," she panted and sat up to remove her blazer completely. Then I scooted down her torso, placing kisses against her milky skin along the way until I had freed her of her pants. She had gone commando, which I had not known.

"My, my, Bella, you are the little slut, aren't you? No bra, no panties. What did you think was going to happen today during your interviews? Did you think you'd get a piece of Jasper's hot cock, hmmm?" She blushed all over and nervously chuckled.

"Slut, yeah, right." I left her exposed as I left the chaise momentarily, removing my skirt and panties as I walked to her desk. I opened her top drawer, lifted the pencil tray and picked up the tiny gold key.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

"Hush. You don't think I don't know what you keep in that locked bottom drawer or where you keep the key? I gave you the damn thing, remember?"

She laughed. "I remember. It was Christmas our freshman year in the dorms. I didn't know you knew." She blushed again leaving her skin pink and slightly blotchy. She was heavenly. I giggled and brought the items over to where she was laying and set them on the table as well.

She looked apprehensive for a moment and then closed her eyes again. I placed a gentle kiss on each lid. "Look at me, Bella." She did. "I haven't been paying enough attention to you. Wait – let me finish. I backed off when you kept refusing my advances…I figured you just needed time. What I did, and shouldn't have, was lost track of you even though we share the same house." I kissed her eyes again. "You do well with the concealer, but I can tell you have bags under your eyes." I rubbed her neck and shoulders again. "You're tighter than a virgin spinster . . . ," she quirked an eyebrow, ". . . and I know you haven't been on a date in a long time." Her expression turned sad so I moved my hands back to her breasts. "I haven't been a very good friend and I'm sorry."

"Alice . . . ," she pleaded.

"Shhh, Baby. Let me take care of you this time." We shared a moment of unspoken love and friendship before we both smiled and healed our wounds with a kiss – a hot, steamy kiss. The kiss escalated quickly, frantically, and I began grinding against her hip, feeling my wetness coat her belly.

This time I let her hands roam to my chest so she could play with and tweak my sensitive peaks. My hand went straight for the patch of dark curls between her legs and the slick heat they protected. She was wet and super sensitive as I soon found out the moment I glanced her clit.

"So eager . . . ready," I teased between kisses and licks. "I knew you were a dirty little slut." My fingers trailed lower to her opening; one seeking entrance. "Shit you're so tight."

I wasn't prepared in the least for her answer. "I'm sorry."

I leaned back immediately. "Sorry for what?" She looked away from me. I immediately brought her face back to mine. "Bella . . . Bella . . ."

"It's just that . . . it's been . . . it's been awhile."

"That's why they make batteries, my Dear." From the table, I grabbed the purple, silicone "authentic inspired" (_yeah, right_) vibrator in my hand and turned it on. She looked away again and slightly shook her head.

"Are you serious, Bella? You haven't even masturbated?" Surely I was misreading her words and actions.

"No, Alice."

I cupped her face gently. "Why? How long, a couple of weeks?" She shook her head no again. "Months?" Again, no. Concerned now, I smoothed her hair away from her face. "How long?"

Her voice cracked when she spoke. "One year, three months and twelve days."

I didn't mean to go slack-jawed, to bug out my eyes or let a tiny tear escape down my cheek. I was just so stunned at her revelation. She tried to get up.

"No. _No_. And I don't want to hear the whys of it. It doesn't matter." We knew the moment was ruined, but I would not accept defeat. Then I heard it in the background; the buzz, buzz, buzzing of the vibrator on the floor and laughed – belly laughed at the absurdness.

Irritated, Bella replied, "I'm so glad that you think my lack of sex life and my nonexistent sex drive is so fucking funny, Alice. We all can't be sex addicted, nymphomaniac whores like you!"

I laughed harder. I knew she didn't mean it; she was just blowing off steam.

She started to wrestle underneath me; really angry now as I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella, wait." She was pinching me now and it really hurt; I was still laughing. "Please, Bella, stop, you're hurting me."

"That's the point, Bitch."

"Bella! Stop!" Thank goodness she did.

"I'm not laughing at you, Honey. I could cry for you right now. But can't you -- don't you -- hear it?

"Hear what?" I let the silence between us sit, digging my nail in my palm to stop the giggling.

I knew the moment she locked onto the noise because she started giggling too. I knew we were alright again. I leaned over her, picked it up and place it in front of my crotch.

In my best southern drawl I said, "Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I've got a large, hard, purple, vibrating schlong just waiting to fuck your brains out. Care to help me with that milady?"

She responded in drawl as well, "Oh, my. That is a mighty large piece of man meat you've got there. Wherever shall we put it?"

Keeping the vibrator on low, I brought to the top of her slit and let it sit; let the vibrations start working their magic. She relaxed her head again and I resumed my foreplay at her breasts and neck. "That's right, Bella. The fun and laughs are over now. I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby you won't remember the last year, three months and twelve days."

"Yesss." I nudged it in between her folds, stopping at the top of her nerve center. She let a small cry out. "I bet you're wanting this so bad, aren't you? Just because you haven't done it, I bet you've sat in this office and thought nasty thoughts, haven't you."

Another, "Yesss," hissed out. The arms of this chase were somewhat longer than normal, so they lined up about to where her knees were. I raised each leg over the arms, spreading her impossibly wide to me. I grabbed her hand and placed it on the toy. "Hold this for a second."

I ran quickly to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. As I headed back, I watched Bella pleasure herself. She was working the vibrator in long, slow strokes, grinding in time while her free hand was pinching and pulling at her nipple. I watched in awe at her beauty until I felt the subtle trickle of my own desire drip down my thigh. I spread the towel over the chase and straddled it in front of her. Gently, I took the toy back.

"Does that feel good? I can tell by your face and moans that it does." I moved it back to the top and penetrated her again with a finger. She was soaked now; I knew exactly how she felt. I generously coated two fingers and tasted her. Fucking hell! My tongue had its own orgasm from tasting her. I gathered more and brought my fingers to her lips.

"Taste how aroused you are, Bella." She took one finger in her mouth. I stretched forward, took the other into mine, then removed my hand and thrust my tongue in her mouth. I moved the toy lower and teased her opening, turning it in my hand.

"Relax, sweetie. Accept my cock; stretch for me." Slowly, being careful not to hurt her, I twisted and moved the makeshift penis deeper inside her. Her moans were coming faster, as well as her movements.

I suckled at her tits, adding teeth here and there; pleasure with a little pain – it was how I knew she liked it.

"I love your nips, you know that? They're dark and sensual and huge. But most of all, when my tongue does this," I swirled it in a long circle, "and my breath does this," I blew directly on the apex, "and especially when my teeth do this," I nipped lightly, "they're so responsive it drives me wild." The vibrator was now buried inside her as deep as it would go, so I began sliding it in and out slowly.

"Ugh, Alice, not slow." She thrust against my hand. "Fuck me."

I sped up and slowed, not wanting to tease her after such a long hiatus and her first orgasm exploded all over the towel. "That's my girl." I kept the pumping rhythm, using my other hand to continue pleasuring her breasts, using my lips to lick and suck and kiss where I could.

She worked up again quickly and I was pleased. I brought my hand down and worked her clit until she screamed my name over and over. I never stopped pumping. I scooted down and spread her lips wide. It was a powerful place to be in; Bella splayed out in the most intimate way while I brought her to climax. I had always felt honored she cared and trusted me enough to experiment together. I knew for a fact she'd never been with another woman but me and the thought of that humbled me.

I gently brought my lips to her glistening folds and lapped languorously at her juices. I used my tongue and lips to excite her nub as I turned the toy on full power. She was lost in wonton abandon now; in that space between consciousness and pure physical pleasure. I drank and drank every bit she offered until I felt the pressure on the vibrator once again from her clenching velvet walls.

The impending orgasm was a chain reaction of small simultaneous explosions. I actually grew concerned that it was too much, too fast, but she rode the tsunami and I was proud. Yes, proud that we cared enough to be able to bring each other so much pleasure.

I let her down slowly, easing the power to off until I had completely removed my phallic stand-in. I selfishly licked her clean, using the towel to also dry her off. I brought her legs back down gently, rubbing them and moving them to ease the stiffness. Bella's breathing slowed and the extreme rose hue of her skin began to recede.

I covered her with the light throw that was nearby then took our glasses and the sex toy to the bathroom. I poured out the water and set the glasses aside. In the cabinet, I grabbed the cleansing spray and finished cleaning it off with warm soap and water. I sheathed it back in its velvet pouch and took it and the glasses back to the office. Bella was resting comfortably.

I refilled the glasses with ice and water, stopped to put the toy back in her desk, lock the door and hide the key and then headed back to Bella.

"Drink," I said as I brought the cold water to her lips. She took little sips at first which turned into larger gulps.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled. I pulled back the blanket and curled up next to her for a brief post-coital snuggle. I loved feeling her skin next to mine, and the way my shorter body seemed to perfectly mold into her curves.

"I love you, Bella." She kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Alice."

Then her stomach growled and we laughed again.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost one. I guess I kinda stole your lunch hour." She shrugged her shoulders. "Good thing I had Emmett call the hotel down the street and had them deliver some sandwiches." She beamed.

We kissed once more, this time slowly, taking our time to savor and just bask in the afterglow. Then I hopped up and handed her her clothes while I started getting back into mine. As I dressed, I realized her whole office smelled like sex, and while at home neither of us would have minded, it wasn't so professional for her office – even if her office was in a technical brothel.

I put the towel in the hamper and generally tidied up, putting everything back in its place. In the cabinet below the "bar" area where we kept the cleaning supplies, I grabbed the bottle of Febreeze and began spraying everything down.

"Alice, what are you doing? Where did you get Febreeze?"

"From the cleaning cabinet, of course." She rolled her eyes. "A girl can never be too prepared." She laughed at that. It was a motto I used almost daily.

When everything was cleaned and smelling fresher, I opened her office door and headed to the reception area where Emmett was sitting sans Jasper _Whitcock_. Hey, it's cute.

There were no embarrassing looks or questioning glances, he just looked up and said, "Hey. Did you still want those sandwiches?"

"Of course, silly. You didn't eat yours already, did you?"

"Of course, silly," he mimicked. "That's why I got two."

He grabbed the bags and brought it all into Bella's office and set it on the conference table. The three of us at lunch as friends as if it were any other day. Bella and Emmett were the most important people in my life and I was glad to have found them.

Emmett finished first and went back to wait for Bella's next appointment. We cleaned up lunch and just talked.

"I'm kinda hoping this guy is the one. I'm getting sick of interviewing," she confessed.

"It's your fault your employees are so happy, keep getting real lives and quit," I said with a smile.

"I know, and I'm glad Kate and Garrett got married and got out of the biz and Marcus will do well at that web design company. Nobody should strip or hook for life. I'm glad I can offer my employees a good and safe place to work and make good money so that they can pursue their real dreams."

There was no other like Isabella Swan and in my opinion there never would be.

"So what can you tell me about this guy, Alice?"

"Not much, Bells. He was a referral from Jake over at The Wolf's Den." The Wolf's Den was one of our competitors.

"Hmm, I wonder why Jake would send him here instead of keeping him or sending him anywhere else. Jake hates me."

"Dunno, Sweetie. You'll have to ask him."

"Ok, thanks. Let's get this over with and call it an early afternoon. Want to go out to dinner at the Bellagio?"

"Sure. Are we asking Emmett?" I wondered.

"If he wants to, why not," she replied.

"Ok. I'll buzz the applicant in when he gets here."

"Thanks, Alice." And with that we were employee and boss once again. I left her private office, shut the door, and entered the main reception area.

Not five minutes later, a tall, lean, but muscular man entered the office. He was bursting on the hot-o-meter as well. Even Emmett had to adjust himself at the site of this bronze Adonis.

He approached our desks and announced that he had an appointment. I had a feeling that Bella would like him immediately and hoped that he wasn't too much of a fuckup so she could hire him and we could make it to dinner. I buzzed her office.

"Yes, Alice."

"Your two o'clock is here, Ms. Swan."

"Send him in, thank you."

**BPOV**

My last appointment was finally here. After the events of the afternoon I was ready for this day to be over. I was mentally and physically exhausted, in a good way, and I just needed a succulent dinner and relaxation at home. _Please let him be the last._

Alice buzzed him in and a moment later my door opened; her beautiful face peeking through. She nodded to me then stepped aside so her could enter. Before retreating, she nodded to me and mouthed '_he's the one_' and then shut the door behind her.

The applicant stood in side my door, serious, confident and very, very male. He definitely had the looks alright. There was something about his hair that brought flashbacks of my and Alice's little sexcapade today. I wasn't sure if it was unkempt or elegantly coiffed.

I stood and held out my hand to greet him. He made and kept eye contact as well. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with him. I couldn't figure out why Jake would send him to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I own the New Moon Club and Twilight Fantasies."

He took my hand and shook it soundly.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N 2: Reviews could get you more of Edward Cullen - the stripper.**


End file.
